Monster Mash
by andreakayy
Summary: Mulder and Scully and Halloween with their three kids! At the end... The Monster Mash, haha. Really Cutesy. R&R. MSR HAPPY HALLOWEEN


**I didn't proofread . I guess this is for Lily! (:  
Happy Halloween. This is kinda AU I guess seeing as Mulder and Scully don't have three kids. lol  
Inspiration: I was handing out candy... and my neighbors (across the street and two doors up) reminded me of Mulder and Scully. They had three spider mans! A five year old, a three year old and an almost two year old! Voila! Xf Fan fic. Please Review.**

Monster Mash  


Halloween. October 31st. It was certainly every child's favorite holiday, and Mulder and Scully's two children, William and Lauralea were no exception. Scully could also tell that her youngest, Tristan, who was twenty months, was not going to be an exception either.

William, at five years old, ran around his house in his black spiderman costume, pretending to be clinging to the walls. He was the spitting image of his father with the medium brown hair, same nose, Scully's lips, same eye shape, but with his irises an icy blue green.

Lauralea, a bubbly little angel at three years old, as Mulder would describe her was the exact clone of Scully. Her hair was an ash blonde, which was actually Scully's natural color. Her eyes were just like Scully's. Lauralea had Scully's nose and pouty lips. But unlike Scully, she had possession of Mulder's facial shape. At the moment, Lauralea was right by her father's side, watching Caillou on the couch. She was already for trick or treating, clad in her spidergirl costume.

"Mommy! When can we leave?" William yelled up the stairs to his mother who was with little Tristan in his bedroom.

Tristan, so far looked like the perfect combination of his parents. Mulder's nose. Mulder's lips. Ash blonde hair. Mulder's eyes completely. The shape of Scully's face. He was an active almost two year old.

"I'm getting Tristan into his costume, sweetheart."

"I wanna leave now!"

"William, you're going to have to wait." She called back down to her son. Then, she directed her attention back to her son who was smiling at her. "Come on Tristan, Will wants to go, but we can't until you're dressed."

"No! Tristan do it!" Tristan ran forward to Scully, who was kneeling in front of Tristan's crib. He suddenly changed his mind and wanted to wear his red spiderman costume.

"Okay, Tristan, you can do it." Scully said, a bit warn out. She fell backwards to sit on her butt. Mulder then walked in, Lauralea hoisted on his hip.

"Come on, Mom." Mulder said with a laugh, placing Lauralea down. She ran over to her mother, wrapping her little arms around neck.

"Mommy, let's go." Lauralea said with a frown.

"Laura, Tristan has to get into his costume," Scully looked over to her little boy, who, as if by some miracle, was letting his father help him into his costume. "Ah, so he lets you help him." Mulder grinned.

"Maybe he likes me better." Scully rolled her eyes and got up.

"Mommy, are we going now?"

"Go tell Will that we're going." Laura gave a little cheer and ran to the top of the steps to scream for William.

Meanwhile, Scully walked down the hall into her and Mulder's bedroom. She pulled on a chunky grey knit cowl neck sweater over her tank top. She grabbed her long black gloves, pulling those on as well. Then, she pulled on her long black wool coat that lay across her bed.

"Knock, knock," Mulder said as he came into the room. He read Scully's mind instantly. "Tristan's downstairs with Will. I told him to yell if something happens."

"Mulder..."

"Relax. They'll be fine." He came up behind her, placing his big hands on her shoulder, massaging her tense muscles. "So, what're we doing after trick or treating."

"Bed. I'm exhausted." Mulder chuckled.

"Let's watch a scary movie after we put the kids to bed. Please?"

"Mulder."

"Please?" She was wavering. He knew he could always win her over with his puppy dog like expression.

"What movie?"

"Yes! Uhm, Alien verses Pred –"

"No. No way."

"Come on, Scully."

"Bad memories, Mulder."

"Come on, you don't even remember..."

"No."

"Okay then.... The Ring."

"I didn't watch that the first time and I won't watch it now."

"You're boring. It's either one or the two." Mulder said, his voice getting high at the end as he took her hand, leading her downstairs.

"Fine. The Ring it is."

"Haha, win!" Mulder cheered as he went to pick up Lauralea.

"No, Daddy. Laura is going to walk!" Lauralea said, squirming away from her father.

"Who won, Daddy?" William asked, handing his father a Burger King crown. Scully, who was against fast food for the kids, raised her eyebrow at Mulder, but decided not to say anything.

"I won. I always do."

"No you don't!" William laughed. "Mommy always does!"

"That's right William." Scully said, beaming at her son. William handed Scully a plastic Tiara, which Scully placed on her head. The five of them, King Daddy, Queen Mommy, the two spidermen, and the one spider girl, went off into the night to do trick or treating on their road.

Mulder and Scully walked slowly alongside each other, holding hands, as their three kids went from house to house. Eventually, Tristan started to get cranky. He was walking with his older siblings, holding their hands, but then wanted his Mommy. He was done for the night. Scully then picked him up, and as they finished their street, Tristan fell asleep, and Lauralea's legs were getting tired.

"Daddy, can you carry me? I'm tired." Lauralea whined.

"Mommy's gonna go take Tristan inside. Do you wanna go with her?" Lauralea shook her head.

"I want candy."

"Daddy, do we have to stop?" Will asked, his arms folded.

"Laura, I'll carry you, but once I get tired we have to go in. Okay?" Laura nodded and stretched her arms up for her daddy. "I'll see you at home." Mulder kissed Scully goodbye and they parted.

At home, Scully took the bucket of candy inside, deciding that she was gonna start passing it out. Without any interruptions, she was able to get Tristan changed, and put to sleep in his crib. As she flicked on the nightlight, and turned off the light, she heard the doorbell ring. Trick or Treaters.

Around eight the night came to an end, and Scully was laying in the couch in the back living room, sipping her tea as the TV played an episode of House. Then, she heard her door open. She held her breath for a moment, until she heard small footsteps next to the big ones, Mulder and the kids. She got up from where she was and made her way into the foyer. Mulder had Laura in his arms, she was fast asleep, her head resting on Mulder's shoulder.

"Mommy, look at all my candy," William whispered, holding a large filled pillowcase.

"Mommy, look at all the dentist bills," Mulder whispered even lower. Scully, smiled.

"Okay, up to bed." Scully said, taking William's candy, and then his hand.

"But Mommy, it's Halloween."

"I know it's Halloween, William, but it's also time for bed. Come on, you can eat your candy tomorrow." He groaned, and then walked with his mother upstairs. As Mulder readied Lauralea for bed, Scully did the same but with William.

After they finished saying goodnight to both children, Scully began popping popcorn while Mulder put in the DVD.

"You know I'm gonna have nightmares," Scully said coming over to Mulder with the popcorn, clad in black silky pajama bottoms and an old gray sweatshirt of Mulder's.

"How's that bad for me? So you cuddle into me all night in bed... nothing's wrong with that." Mulder said, kissing Scully's head. She was already cuddled into him under the Indian blanket.

Mid movie, Mulder dipped his head down to kiss Scully. She smiled into the kiss, enjoying his soft tender lips on hers. Together, their tongues danced. Slowly, Mulder shifted his weight so that Scully would gently lye back on the couch, and so he could be over her. He trailed his kissed along her jaw line and down her neck where he gently sucked and nibbled at her smooth milky white skin. Scully let out a small moan as he began to lavish her collarbone with kisses. She could only imagine the purple patches she would have tomorrow. Slowly, Mulder's hand went from her knee and up her inner thigh, stopping at the waist band of her pants. He then snaked his hand under the sweatshirt, making Scully squirm at his touch on her stomach. Then, he went lower, now dipping his hand into her bottoms. She grabbed his wrist.

"Mulder," she panted. He looked into her eyes with disappointment. "Our kids play on this couch."

"Your right.... and since it's suede we would have to hire someone to clean it. But our bed... now with our bed we can throw the sheets to the laundry tomorrow morning." Scully let out a small girlish giggle, and Mulder, surprising her, scooped her up into his arms, hurrying her upstairs. "Let's go do the Monster Mash."

**Teehee. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! .  
happy halloween kiddies.  
please review (:  
-AK**


End file.
